1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile chair. Specifically, the invention is directed to a mobile chair that is vertically collapsible into a compact configuration and that has a fixed tilting movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art mobile chairs have been used for the transport of infants, children, invalids, or anyone suffering from a debilitating disease or condition. They may also be used when a person is too weak or unable to walk. Often it is desirable to have a collapsible mobile chair to allow for convenient transportation and storage when the chair is not in use.
Some prior art mobile chairs, when in use, provide a single position for the seat and back relative to the frame of the chair. There are situations where the single position is uncomfortable. For example, a person seated in the mobile chair and wishing to sleep may be uncomfortable sitting in an upright position. Additionally, it may be necessary to tilt the seat to compensate for the movement of the mobile chair when it is pushed over or down some obstruction, such as a curb or the like, so that the person seated does not fall or undergo the sensation of being about to fall. The seat and back support structures must also, at all times during use, provide secure seating conditions regardless of the relative movement thereof with respect to the supporting frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,882, a folding support structure is disclosed. This invention provides a stroller that is collapsible side-to-side and front-to-rear. However, this invention does not permit vertical collapsibility by lowering the structure toward the ground in a top-to-bottom manner. The absence of a vertical collapsing capability restricts the convenience and storage of the stroller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,141, a convertible wheelchair is disclosed. This invention provides a wheelchair that can be adjusted such that when a user reclines, the angle between the seat and the back remains constant. However, this invention also does not permit the vertical collapse of the wheelchair by lowering it in a top-to-bottom manner. As with the patent discussed above, the absence of a vertical collapsing capability restricts the convenience and storage of the wheelchair.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,256, an assembly for supporting children is disclosed. This invention provides an assembly which is capable of being collapsed in a front-to-rear manner. However, this invention does not provide the ability to tilt the seat and back while maintaining a constant angle in the sitting position, nor does it permit the vertical collapse of the assembly in a top-to-bottom manner. The absence of these features restricts the comfort of the user when sitting in the assembly and also the convenience and storage of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mobile chair which provides a comfortable seating position by allowing a seat and back portion, placed on the frame, to tilt as a unitary structure, and which is capable of being vertically collapsed from an upright position for easy transportation and storage.
The present invention provides a mobile chair which is vertically collapsible from an upright position and which allows the seat and back to tilt as a unitary structure. One object of the invention is to provide a mobile chair that is collapsible into a compact configuration for storage and transportation. Another object of the invention is to provide a comfortable seating position for a person seated in the mobile chair.
The mobile chair of the present invention includes a frame having upper frame supports, a handle portion, a rear frame member and a bottom frame member. A seat frame member is also included, as well as a seat and back portion. Handle systems on the frame control a locking mechanism which, when released, allows the frame to tilt. This tilting function allows the mobile chair tilt while maintaining a constant angle between a seat member and a back member.
The frame is vertically collapsible into a compact storage position by activating the handle systems. Telescoping tubes located on the seat frame member allow the components of the frame to collapse when the handle systems are activated and the frame is moved forward from its upright position.